


一加一大于二

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance, Waltzing, Wedding Planning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 有了奥创的前车之鉴，也为了避免自己日后会再次做出类似的二逼决定，Tony Stark于是将所有的东西一分为二，并分别制造了两套人工智能进行分管，可他做梦也没想到…





	1. 初始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes two separates is better than a whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862621) by [Gaia_bing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing). 



> 哈哈哈！本宝又出现了！！  
> 感谢Gaia_bing同意我翻译她的甜文，希望大家喜欢！  
> 最近一直在弄千年虐，实在身心俱疲，于是临时翻译一个清新甜蜜的换换脑子，还请大家不要PIA我。千年虐二号已经在进行中了，我会尽快PO上来的，敬请期待～～

_2016年3月10日，纽约_

一个按钮被按下。

一个男人开始对着录像设备说话：

“本人Tony Stark。有鉴于制造出奥创捅了超大个儿的娄子，JAVIS也跟着走人了，我决定把自己的工作一分为二，因此我的人工智能系统也需要形成两套独立的分管机制。这样一来，要是其中一个系统突然发疯，或者又被哪位北欧男神电烤了，我就能轻松的把它关了，以便及时止损，要么也可以在其中一个系统决定走人的时候让另一个系统全权接手。

现在我手头的这个系统将会负责东海岸的全部事务，而另一套系统则会负责西海岸。好吧，咱们这就把这玩意儿开起来，看看它是不是工作正常…”

启动BUCHANAN-32557038…  
…  
…  
…  
BUCHANAN-32557038正式上线

“Bucky？Buck，能听见我说话吗？”

_“…是的，能听见。BUCHANAN-32557038，简称Bucky，为您服务。我能为您做什么，Tony…Stark…先生？Stark先生，我能为您做什么？”_

“拜托，叫我Tony就好。”

_“没问题，Tony，我能为您做什么？”_

Tony笑了，

两个里有一个已经OK了。

 

***

  
_2016年7月4日，洛杉矶_

“好的，从启动Bucky到现在已经快四个月了，虽说他没JAVIS的那种英伦范儿，但要我说，他也是个很牛气的人工智能呢。

现在咱就要看看他西海岸的对应选手有没有那么灵光了…”

启动STEVE-54985870…  
…  
…  
…  
STEVE-54985870正式上线

“你好…Steve？”

_“您好，STEVE-54985870，简称Steve。我能为您提供什么帮助，Tony Stark…先生？Stark先生，我能为您提供什么帮助？”_

Tony有一次笑了。

好事成双啊。

“拜托，叫我Tony就好。”


	2. 一体两面

事实证明，有两个相对独立运作的人工智能系统同时运作灰常爽。

因为，两个系统不但能极为高效的处理加诸在他们高科技肩膀上的担子，而且他们还拥有两种完全不同的个性。

Steve倾向于人文色彩。他 _超超超_ 热爱艺术，总会不厌其烦的向Tony展示自己探究的成果，甚至会在这位富翁休假的时候亲手画画。他喜欢古典音乐，尤其是小提琴，而且对棋类游戏擅长到令人羡慕嫉妒恨的程度。

Bucky则属于更接地气的辣一果。他的幸福秘籍是打游戏，炒三俗电影和真人秀的冷饭，而且酷爱摇滚乐。

这就好像每次他的私人飞机不管落在祖国的哪个部位，都有不同的老友迎门一般。

Tony Stark童鞋真是美颠儿美颠儿的。

这种方法也让复仇者们获益良多，东西两端都有专人负责，可以让他们照顾到更多层面。

是滴，一切都顺风顺水…

除了…

“这个大伙儿老是说起的Steve是辣一果啊？西海岸的复仇者过来这边儿的时候怎么没见他来？”Bucky总会时不时的问起。

还有

“老听他们说Bucky这个Bucky那个的，他谁啊？怎么没见他跟东海岸的复仇者一起来过这儿？”Steve也会三不五时的提起。

每次一听见这个问题，Tony就会立刻来个急停甩尾，然后抛出这种答案：

“你才不会喜欢Steve的啦。他超超 _超_ 无聊的。那家伙一见人就没完没了的叨叨叨！再者，这老先生的强迫症，那可是简直了。一个物件要是不清洗个二三十回他连 _碰_ 都不碰。最要命的就是，那家伙是个出了名的耸蛋！遇事儿躲得溜儿快，而且从来不参加庆功会！奇葩一只啊！”

或者

“额滴神，你可 _别_ 跟Bucky打照面。那家伙就喜欢闹心的音乐。就是那种你超不感冒的，又吼又叫的音乐，他居然听起来没够。而且他的那双脚啊，跟你说， _顶风臭十里路哦_ 。你要是有鼻子能闻味儿，非把你熏晕不可。碰到事儿就更甭提了，从来不服管，愣头青似的往里冲，也不管别人会不会受伤。你真惦记想见他？”

听了这些，Bucky和Steve都会沉默片刻，好像他们仔细在思考着该如何作答一般，然后他们就会给出这样的回答：

“…呃，算了吧。还是别跟他扯上半毛钱关系为好。”

还有

“还是算了，我自己都吃不消了还管他？”

而后他们俩就都不再继续追问了。

Tony用尽手段不让两个人工智能系统互有交集确实有些残忍，不过想想索科维亚出的那些事，造成的那些损失，还有要顾及更多方面的事等等的…

为了地球着想，为了复仇者着想，为了Bucky和Steve着想，甚至是为了他自己着想，

他这么做也是不得以啊。

“…我这么做没错吧，Pep？”在等候他们的从来不知准时为何物的婚礼策划师的时候，他皱眉问自己的未婚妻。

Pepper Potts笑着在她未婚夫的胳膊上安慰的拍了拍。“当然没错，亲爱的。难道你还想再和其他复仇者们经历一次科技大浩劫不成？”

Tony Stark的腿顿时不颠了。

“那个绝对不能有。”他沉吟了片刻才说道。

Pepper的笑容绽开了。

“那不就结了吗。现在闭嘴，不许再提啥地球危机了，滚过来试吃蛋糕。”

Tony微微一笑。

试吃蛋糕可是一定要有的。

再说了，他有啥可担心的？

就算他对这两个人工智能系统有意见，也要等到Pepper说的地球危机爆发了再说，而且他心里早已经想过上百种，不不，是上千种应对方案了，不到万不得已他是不会让两个系统并机的。

而且也不会有啥二逼事能出那些应对方案的圈儿，拆穿他的谎话的…

比如印喜帖的纸张缺货啥啥的…


	3. 婚礼危机

出事的时候整个世界异常太平。

哪儿都找不到怪兽出没，也没有二逼独裁者蹦出来要统治全宇宙。

太阳当空照，花儿对咱笑…鸟儿跟Steve叫，然后…

“卒3至车5。”

这盘棋Steve已经快把笨笨（DUM-E）杀成 _光屁溜儿_ 了。

“啊噢！瞧一瞧看一看啊！你的皇后要遭殃啊，快跟这一堆俘虏来做伴啊，你还…真…没…辙啊！”人工智能一边吆喝着一边笑，而那个助手机器人则直起了身子，很是有模有样的对着他竖起了中指。

“拜托，别这样嘛！你不是吃了我两个子吗，挺不错的啦。”他出言安抚机器人同伴。

“其实吧…”

**_铃铃_ **

“这跟 **我** 从你手里吃掉的十三个子是没法比滴…”

**_铃铃_ **

“…稍等我一下下。”

Steve接起了电话：

“你好，这里是Tony Stark的公馆。请问我能帮您做什…”

 _“谢天谢地，终于有人接电话了！Tony和Pepper在家吗？”_ 电话那头传来了有些尖利刺耳的声音。

Steve要是有脸的话，那他估计要瑟缩一下了。来电话的是Wallace太太，Tony和Pepper的婚礼策划师。

他于是努力让自己的声音很悦耳：

“Wallace太太，您好。很不凑巧，Tony和Pepper现在不太方便接电话。如果您愿意留言的话，我会尽快告知…”

 _“听好了，你这个电脑人！就为了给Pepper找她要印喜帖的那种‘野百合’纹样纸，老娘的命都耗掉半条了。我找了所有的门店和网站…结果毛儿都没有！所有家都缺货！_ _要等补货的话就根本赶不及给宾客发喜帖了！我现在已经忙得四脚朝天了，我就想知道你的线路和其他啥狗屁玩意儿里到底有没有他们谁留下来的记录。所以你赶紧说，Pepper有没有交代喜帖用纸还有没有别的选项了？”_ Wallace太太插嘴说道。

如果Steve有脑袋和手的话，估计现在他应该在努力挠头了。

…Pepper的喜帖用纸的其他选项？他特么怎么会知道啊?!

 _“你到底知不知道？”_ 沉寂数秒后Wallace太太问道。

要是Steve有肩膀，那他这时候肯定该无奈的耸肩了。

“很抱歉，我手上只有Pepper和Tony一半的婚礼记录，里面也没提他们打算要什么样的喜帖用纸。”他终于回答道。

Wallace太太不爽的哼了一声。

_“行，好吧。不过你最好转告Tony和Pepper，如果我今天拿不到喜帖用纸的结果，那就让他们另请高明吧！”_

说完，她就把电话拽了。

妈呀。

要是Steve有腿有脚，那他现在肯定要不停的走蹓儿了。

他特么该怎么办啊？他当然知道为这会儿为啥联系不上Tony和Pepper：他们俩正在飞往东海岸的路上，等到达那边的复仇者大厦怎么样也要过午夜了。到时候就算是拿到纸样选择，再联系Wallace太太也来不及了，人家那时候早就搁车走人了。

虽然有些不情愿，但Steve得承认：Wallace太太确实有那么点儿碧池，但人家的工作却是没的挑。

也就是说，他只能自己动手丰衣足食了…

…可是怎么办呐？

这对新人把一半的婚礼记录放在他的硬盘里是有意为之的，而另一半则放在了东部的复仇者大厦里…

…

Steve充满数据流的大脑理突地亮起了一个电灯泡。

他怎么早没想起来?!

东部的复仇者大厦！

他可以联系东部复仇者大厦的人，让他们帮忙查找另一半婚礼记录的内容。短短几微妙的时间，Steve遇到的棘手问题就迎刃而解了。

于是：

联系东部复仇者大厦  
…  
…

拒绝访问

等等… _拒绝_ 访问？

确实，这是第一次他没有通过Tony的私人电话与东部大厦取得联系，不过…

要是Steve有肺脏的话，那他现在一定要倒吸一口气了。

Tony两个礼拜以前刚换的手机！他的旧手机还留在东部的复仇者大厦里！

如果他能…

成功转接

拨通电话…

呼叫中

而且碰巧能遇到人接起来的话…

转接中

说不定，这场婚礼还有救。

 

***

  
_同一时间，东海岸…_

_“…好的，现在加入米饭、香葱和豆苗一起翻炒。像这样，翻炒均匀。翻炒大约三分钟左右就可以出锅了。”_ Bucky面前电视屏幕上那个穿着讲究的男子说道。

人工智能系统问站在他身旁的机器助手：“记下来了吗？”

笨优（DUM-U）终于把所有步骤飞快写在一张纸上后，向他的同伴竖起了一个大拇指。

如果Bucky有脸的话，那他现在肯定会微笑的。

公共厨房里响起的电话铃声打断了他们的厨艺课。

…是Tony的旧手机在响？看来打电话的人一定不知道他两周以前就换手机了。

电话响了三声他才接起来：

“你好，这里是Tony Stark的公馆。请问我能帮您做什…”

 _“你特么谁啊？”_ 电话那头一个陌生的声音说道。

要是Bucky有腿有脚，他现在肯定会倒退一步。

“你…你说什么？”他终于磕巴着回道。

 _“听着哥们儿，我不知道你想玩儿什么把戏，不过我现在要找个人说有非常重要的事，而且从我收集到的信息来看，你是不该出现在这里的人！”_ 电话那头的人语带警觉的说。

…呃，啥情况？

Bucky启动了扫描功能想查清这个来电话的人是谁，以防有人试图攻破大楼的安保系统…不过…

啥也没查出来。

“啥叫我是不该出现在这里的人？你才是我查不到信息的辣一果好伐！”他回道，声音略略提高了些。

 _“你不应该出现在那里，是因为你现在所在的地方是东海岸复仇者大厦，只有复仇者成员和Pepper Potts才有权限进入大楼！”_ 对方回道，也提高了音调。

“嘿，你说的这栋大厦是由我掌管运作的耶。我当然有权限进入大楼。倒是你，还没回答我为我啥查不到你的资料呢，你个混球！”Bucky回嘴，已经开始火大了起来。

 _“你个死蠢蛋！被你查到资料才有鬼咧，我没实体！我特么是个虚拟体好伐！”_ 电话那头的声音也变得不爽起来。

…

…等特么一下下哈。

虚拟体？

还掌管运作着复仇者大厦？

“你…你是个人工智能系统？”

_“… **你** 也是？”_

要是Bucky和Steve有心的话，那他俩的小心脏恐怕要加速跳动一百八十八倍了。


	4. 惊鸿一瞥

_“等等等等，你说你叫Bucky？”_

“对啊，你说你叫Steve？”

_“没错。”_

“那为啥Tony跟我说住在西海岸复仇者大厦里的‘Steve’是个人咧？虽说是个有强迫症的无聊男，但肯定是个人。”Bucky说道，实在有够懵圈的。

_“Tony跟我说住在东海岸复仇者大厦里的‘Bucky’也是个人。爱听废柴乐，而且还是个汗脚。”_ Steve回答，跟对方深感同框。

双方沉默了片刻，努力消化着目前的情况。

这么长时间以来，Tony为什么要对他们隐瞒彼此的身份呢？

难道Bucky和Steve接触会产生什么问题？

真是这样的话，他们俩接触又会发生什么样的问题呢？

更重要的是：

对他们彼此而言，为何电话那头的声音听来有如天籁呢？

Bucky最先决定打破两人间的沉默：“OK，不如这样吧？咱们重头再来如何？”

Steve从善如流： _“好，没问题。咳咳…你好，我是Steve。我没什么强迫症，本来咱就没长手不用时时洗。”_

这话引得对方低笑一声，然后回答道：“嗨，我是Bucky。我没有汗脚，因为俺们先天不全没长脚。”

Steve被都得嗤笑起来。

这就是这两个由同一个人亲手打造，生活在这个国家两端的性格迥异的人工智能系统之间友谊的开端。

 

***

  
由于觉得不爽，Steve和Bucky决定把他们会面的事对Tony保密。

就许他对他们扯谎，还不兴他们对他说瞎话啦。

达成了这个共识以后，他们使用Tony以为早被废掉的手机开始了低调的每日联络，以此来：

1） 彼此相互了解：

_“既然你不听那些又吼又叫的音乐，那你都听什么？”_

“哦，其实，我比较喜欢那些吉他配打击乐器的经典音乐。像是Bruce Springsteen、Tom Petty、Eric Clapton这样的。”

_“啊。我确实听说过这些歌手。不过我从没听过他们的曲子。”_

“真的？为什么？”

_“我的音乐品位比较倾向高大上一点儿，你懂的哈。”_

“呃…”

_“对滴。”_

还有

“这么说博物馆是你的菜呀？”

_“对呀对呀。要是让我下半辈子都住在博物馆里，我肯定想都不想就冲过去了。那些色彩，那些感觉，还有文物背后的故事，都容纳在一间屋子里，简直炫到爆啊！”_

“说起来，摇滚名人堂应该也算是博物馆哦。”

_“真的？那我就能学到超多的东西了。也许还能顺道搞明白你为啥那么喜欢Zeppelin和Bob Dylan。”_

“酷。”

2） 帮助彼此接受新事物：

_“我看了那天你推荐我看的那个叫《群鸟》的电影了。”_

“真的？…觉得怎样？”

_“…是我这辈子看过的最好玩的片子。”_

“我就说吧！”

还有

_“我上礼拜给你的那个全素披萨的菜谱你做了吗？”_

“鉴于俺们和笨优都没法吃东西，我给Tony做了一次。”

_“结果咧？”_

“那个，我估计是西兰花放多了，结果钢铁侠陛下当天晚上就没下过他的铁王座，呃…你懂的哈。”

_“哦， **惨** 。”_

“对呀…可说呢。”

3） 可以互相比拼：

_“嘿！你出老千！”_

“才没有！是你自己降落在康涅狄格大道上的，所以你欠我…四百大元啦！”

_“拜托，你特么知道要不是我得给快递员开门，不然拍卖会上的那张卡我就手拿把攥了！求你啦！至少给俺们打个折嘛！”_

“好吧好吧。要是…你把你那套《海滨帝国》给我，我可以让你少付一百块！”

_“我再说最后一遍，Bucky，你休想打我《海滨帝国》的主意！”_

“哈！不给《海滨帝国》，就别惦记打折的事。你看着办！”

_“…算你狠。”_

还有

_“哦，我马上就赢了！”_

“想得美！”

_“我这就要赢了！”_

“我说没戏就没戏，Steve！”

***结果了他！***

“靠！”

***疯狂终结者Sektor胜！***

_“哈！我就说了我能赢的嘛！”_

“…你个烂人。”

_“Shao Kahn（绍康）输了还好意思骂人哦。”_

4） 能互诉衷肠与梦想：

“如果你能够挑选自己的实体，你希望自己是个什么样的人？”

_“嗯，问得好。我想最好是个身强体壮的金发男吧。一米八几的个头儿，短头发，天不怕地不怕。你懂的，就是那种很有英雄范儿，很帅，人见人爱花见花开的男人。你能想象的出来吗？”_

“讲真，我绝对能 _很清楚_ 的想象出来…”

_“…这话啥意思？”_

“没，没啥意思。”

_“那好，你呢？你想要变成什么样？”_

“哇噻…这个嘛。我估计会走暗黑路线。长头发，六块肌，胳膊强壮的像机器。藐视一切常理。单凭一句话，一个眼神就能瞬间秒杀一片的人。了不？”

_“ **灰** 常了…”_

“…啥？”

_“呃…那个，当我没说。”_

“好伐。”

除了这一切的一切，当然还有缓慢的…

5） _“嘿，Buck？”_

“怎么？”

_“…没什么，不是什么大事。”_

还有

“Steve？”

_“怎么？”_

“…没事。”

…逐渐爱上彼此，

不过两人都没有更进一步，生怕折损了这几个月来他们建立起来的关系。

所以到现在为止，两个人工智能系统对他俩的秘密友情都颇感知足。

他们一直相安无事，也相处愉快…

直到那天早上，Tony Stark童鞋决定查看他的手机通话明细。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带有*字样的地方是两人在玩《真人快打》^_^


	5. 我认识你

留着小胡子的男人就这样在他俩面前来回来去、前来回来去、前来回来去的走蹓儿。

他那两位客人的眼球也就随着他来回来去、前来回来去、前来回来去的转。

“Tony，这其实也没那么糟啊。”幻视说道，此刻他正坐在这位亿万富翁的私人飞机上，盘着腿，双臂抱胸。这句话立刻引得对方转头向这位前任人工智能系统投来一道凶巴巴的目光。

“没那么糟？没那么糟！”他手舞足蹈的嗷嗷叫。“这两个诡异狡猾的小混蛋简直了！我跟他们反复强调， _反复强调_ 不许跟另外一边的大厦联系，就算是遇到紧急情况也必须要通过我的。我这才转过身多一会儿啊？这两个混账玩意儿就开始暗通款曲了，而且这七个月光是跨州电话费就给我花了两万刀！”他说着双臂抱胸，不爽的踮着脚尖。

“好了啦，Tony！就算他俩是人工智能，咱们不在的时候就不兴人家觉得孤单寂寞冷啊。我倒觉得他们俩能做伴儿挺好的。”Wanda说着走过去，想要安抚她的朋友。

不过亿万富翁大人却丝毫不买账。

他躲开Wanda伸过来的手，抬起眉毛问道：“是吗？等他们俩跑出去把所有东西都弄瘫痪了，然后搞出一场比索科维亚更高端大气上档次的大灾祸来，看你还觉不觉得他们好。说不定这俩已经在盘算这些事了呢！”

Wanda无奈的摇了摇头，给了她朋友一记大大的卫生眼。

可惜Tony正在气头儿上，根本没注意到她的反应。

“等飞机他妈的一落地我就冲进去料理他们，让他们那两张电子嘴连 _‘你好’_ 都没得说！”他自言自语的咕哝着，然后走（实事求是地说，是跺着脚）回到他的座位上。

Wanda则回到她男票身旁坐定。

“他不会真的对Steve和Bucky下狠手…对吧？”她有些担忧的问道。

她的前人工智能男票回头给了她一个安抚的笑容，继而开口答道：

“你就放宽心吧，亲爱的。我肯定等他看到了真实情况以后，他一定会做出跟截然不同的反应的。”

“等等…”这是个啥情况？“你怎么…”Wanda问…

…不过当坐在她身边的男人指了指他额头上的那颗心灵宝石的时候，她还是停下了话头。

“哦。”她心领神会的说道。

 

***

  
_“很好，再靠近一点，现在往右转，不许偷看！”_

“Steve，我都没有眼睛怎么偷看啊！”

Steve嗤笑了一下，继续指挥笨笨拿着Tony的旧手机，也就是Bucky，穿过宽阔的走廊来到西海岸大厦的顶楼。

“好的好的，就快到了，跟着我的声音走。然后…再往左转…嗒哒！”

Bucky能在电话里听见开门的声音，好奇于他朋友的话语，他于是进一步提高了搜寻功能，以便能看看Steve打算向他展示什么。

他看到的一切简直无与伦比。

“哇噻。”他已经张口结舌了。

“就是说啊！怎么样，漂亮吧？”Steve很是自满的说。

“这是什么地方啊？”Bucky一边看着四周的一切一边问。

“哦，其实这是Tony的全息投影工作室，被我别出心裁了一下下。怎么了？你那边没这个设施吗？”Steve问。

“我这边当然有了！只不过…我从没想到拿这个地方 _做这些_ 。”Bucky答道。

Bucky所说的 _这些_ 到底是指什么咧？

地面上映出了一片沙滩，沙粒的细腻程度堪称栩栩如生了。

屋顶上则映出了一片晴朗无云的夜空，飞速划过的流星和闪烁的星团给观者一种浩渺之感。

而当Bucky挪回视线时，发现在这一片美景当中，站着一个他所见过的最英俊的男人，周身闪耀着柔和的蓝光。

“St…Steve？”Bucky大着胆子问，到现在还不敢相信眼前的一切。

确实，他曾经跟Steve说过他一直梦想在空旷无人的沙滩上仰望夜空，可这…

这个向他点头并且走过来的身着燕尾服，身材魁梧的短发男子？

简直超乎他的想象之外。

“喜欢吗？”这个留着络腮胡子的半透明男子边问边转了个圈，口中发出的是Steve的声音。“那个，我知道这个形象不像周围的景致似的上色渲染过，但仓促之间我也就只能做到这种程度了…”他开口道。

但他却被眼前突现的情景惊得住了嘴。

“Bu…Bucky？”这回轮到他大着胆子问了、

因为Steve的眼前出现了另一个全息投影形象。这是个周身散发着柔和红光的男子，长长的头发梳成了马尾，与他一样身着一袭雅致的燕尾服，他有一双最最温柔的眼眸，嘴角噙着一朵最迷人的微笑。

“其实，仓促之间忙活制作的不只是你。”Bucky说道，缓步来到对方面前。

“这样啊。”Steve惊叹不已的看着面前的完美形体。

“而且…你知道有什么能让这一刻更完美吗？”长发的全息形象呢喃道。

“不知道，是什么？”短发的男人问。

Bucky打了个响指，通过网络从他的一端启动了指令。一阵Steve早已耳熟能详的旋律从Tony旧手机里播放了出来…他曾跟Bucky说过他想伴着这首曲子…

“你一直想伴着这首曲子跟人共舞的，记得吗？”Bucky说着露出一个皮皮的笑容。

一只泛着红光的手伸了过来。

“那么，可否赏光与我共舞呢？”

一只闪着蓝光的手与他相握。

“当然，乐意之至。”

两人于是在夜空下的沙滩上翩翩起舞，然而他们全息投影的眼中和心中却只有彼此的存在。

过了许久，这一刻终于还是随着那首乐曲无奈的结束了。

虽然这无比珍贵的时刻结束了，他们却并没有放开彼此的手，依旧回味着刚刚的美好。

“看来，你 _也_ 是对我有感觉的？”Steve悄声问。

“是的。我本来以为自己是单相思。”Bucky同样悄声回答。

Steve情不自禁的将那只泛着红光的手拉到唇边，在上面印下柔情的一吻，那感觉几乎令电源接口打出火花。

“可是…咱们都清楚…”他开口道。

“…只能到此为止。”另一个男人结过话头，随之将那只闪着蓝光的手按在了他心脏的位置上。

他们都曾听其他复仇者提起过那个叫‘奥创’的家伙，也调阅过相关的报告和记录…

那些杀人机械…

它们造成的破坏…

还有因其毁灭的国家。

他们不能怪罪Tony对他们隐瞒这一切，并且无所不用其极的阻止他们两个相见。

因为说到底，一个人工智能系统凭借一己之力就险些称霸世界了， _两个_ 工智能系统加在一起那还了得…

“那，咱们都没有异议了。”Steve问。

“为了整个地球，为了复仇者，”Bucky开口道。

“也为了Tony。”Steve加上一句。

“…我们两个还是不要再见面为好。”长发男人说道，这时才不舍的放开了短发男子的手。

红色的全息投影低头看向脚下的全息沙滩，在他满是酸楚的眼中，这一切是那么的了无生机。

Steve点点头，仰望全息投影的夜空，在他满是痛苦的眼中，这一切是那么的空虚寂寥。

“我们继续管理各自一边的大厦，过去的这七个月就当从没发生过吧。”他回道，双手使劲插进衣兜里，拼命克制着不让自己当场崩溃。

“好。”Bucky回答，两只手已紧捏成拳，拼命克制着不让自己情绪失控。

于是，两人谁都没再看对方一眼，在慢慢消失前，最后带着泣声相互呢喃：

_“再见，Buck。”_

_“再见，Steve。”_

工作室门外，在透过窗户目睹了一切之后，Tony Stark面色凝重的抹去了滑落的泪珠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两人共舞用的音乐是迪斯尼动画片《睡美人》里的Once Upon A Dream，喜欢的话可以找来听听～


	6. 正式见面

接下来的两个多月，只要有复仇者成员联络Bucky或者Steve，都会感到乌云压顶。

他们老是长吁短叹的，像是被某些事（或者是因为除了他俩以为无人知晓的 _某个人_ ）弄得心不在焉，而且在维护他们各自负责的大厦时还会犯一些低级错误。

但真正让大伙儿抓狂的是Bucky那边不停播放主题压抑的艺术照，还有Steve时不时哼唱的经典分手摇滚乐。

但每次队友跑来找Tony抱怨这事的时候，他都会简单回一句： _“我来搞定。”_ 再配上他活力十足的微笑，拍拍对方的肩膀，然后把他们打发走。

而每到晚上，在他亲吻Pepper道晚安之后，他就会来到东或西海岸大厦的最底层，趁着所在地的人工智能系统都在忙着自我维护的时候，他会一改笑脸迎人的模样，百分百的投入他的特别保密计划…

那是给Bucky和Steve的圣诞礼物。

 

***

  
_“好了，再近一点，向左转，绝对不许偷看哦！”_

Steve叹了口气，继续遵从那个留着小胡子的男人的指示。“Tony，这地方我熟门熟路好伐。就算你不让我偷看，我也知道咱们这是要去车库。”他平板板的说道。

Tony心下暗笑。等Steve看到车库里的东西以后，估计就要跟这种平板板的语调说拜拜了。

“好啦好啦，你就乖乖跟着我吧，而且我拜托你别撅嘴了行吗？今天可是圣诞节耶！”他说道，努力想让他的人工智能在见到他的大手笔之前高兴起来。

Steve真的要不高兴了。“拜托Tony，这个圣诞节我就想要一件东西，那就是别烦我。”

Tony毫不理会的打开了车库大门。

“结果你兴高采烈的跑过来，说要给我一份超牛的礼物。”

Steve跟着他进了门。

“你明明知道我对别人的可怜狗狗眼没抵抗力的，所有拜托你…就…别…那个？”

有电子生以来头一回，Steve看着眼前的一切词穷了。

因为此刻眼睛紧闭、双手交握的躺在他面前的，就是他最最幸福快乐的那最后一晚所使用的形象，只是这个复制品 _绝非_ 全息投影，而是栩栩如生的实体。

它看起来太逼真了。从它头上有型有款的金色短发，到颈间系的与那晚同款的领带，再到Bucky有如瞻仰世界第八大奇迹般的眼神…

…稍稍 _等_ 那么 **一下下** 哈。

“Bucky?!”Steve几乎是尖叫出声了，面前的长发男子闻声立刻转过头来，继而对着他面前的人工智能露出了最动人的微笑。

“圣诞快乐，Steve。”面前的男人羞涩的说道，而他百分之百确定那是Bucky的声音。

如果说Steve觉得当晚Bucky的全息投影形象英俊动人的话，那现在的这个有血有肉的形象简直就可以说是惊为天人了。

“怎-怎么？”Steve挤出一句，依旧搞不清楚状况。

还是Tony站了出来，他指着Bucky和那副似乎在等候着Steve的躯体解释道：“整件事都得怪我。我要是早跟你们俩说清楚奥创和索科维亚的事情，现在也就没这么多乱事了。你们也早就能正式见面，也就不用背着我偷偷摸摸的会面了。我也就能一早看到你俩的潜质了，不过借助Wanda的魔力，还有南非某国的协助，再加上前任JARVIS脑门儿上的那颗宝石，和本人的聪明才智，这两个宝贝蛋才终于热辣出炉。”

Steve一团乱的脑瓜抓住了Tony话中的一个要点：“什么叫做‘我们的潜质’？”

这回轮到Bucky开口了：“这两副躯体…那里面包裹的可不是骨骼，而是震金，全宇宙最坚固的金属。Steve，Tony想让咱们加入复仇者。”

“真-真的吗？”Steve结巴道，Tony笑着点了点头。

他转头望向Bucky：“你呢？你同意了？”

Bucky闻言露出一个大大的笑容。“当然同意了！不然我来这儿干嘛？”他说道，“既能拯救世界，又能跟我的毕生挚爱在一起，像我这样的前人工智能系统夫复何求啊？”

“你…你是爱我的？”Steve悄声问。

“当然爱你，你个死混球！”Bucky以同样的语调回答。

“我也爱你，你个大蠢蛋。”Steve忍不住回答，面前的男人则笑得更欢了。

Tony这时在二人身后清了清嗓子，吸引了他俩的注意。

“抱歉打扰二位卿卿我我了，但是Steve，你必须要做出选择：你是想和我们一起拯救世界，并且有机会正式跟Bucky在一起呢，还是要保持你原有的状态？”他终于问道。

如何决定Steve连想都没想。

“咱们什么时候开始做转换？”

Tony闻言笑着搓了搓手，而后开始调校设备。

 

***

  
“那个筒子们？”Sam招呼最新加入的队友。

没回应。

“伙计们？”Scott叫了一声。

还是没回应。

重新聚首的复仇者们有志一同的望向了Tony。

“你刚刚说那两只刚刚这两个小时就这么一刻不停的腻来着？”Natasha问道，指了指沙发上纠缠在一起，像缩在车后座上猴急的中学生一样的辣两果。

“对滴。”亿万富翁答道，痛苦的捂脸。

“连停下来喘口气儿，上个厕所啥的都没有？”Peter问。

“对啊。”Tony只能挤出这一句来了，他的脸跟红炸子鸡有一拼了。

把这两只带到新复仇者总部简直是他此生出过的最最最馊的主意。

然后倒是少年老成的Wanda最先说出了自己的看法。

“说起来，拥有实体还有彼此之间产生情感对于他们来说都还是新鲜事物呢。我看咱们还是先让他们把积蓄了这么长时间的激情都发泄出来好了。咱们不如趁此机会去吃土耳其烤肉，庆祝大伙儿重聚。意下如何啊？”她微笑着说道。

Tony的心情立刻大好。

“你这个主意相当有水准捏。Bucky，Steve，要我们给你们带点儿什么吃的回来吗？”他问那两口子。

回应他的则是那两只发出的呻吟声，和彼此急切的探入对方衣裤的手…

“OK！我看是不需要了。”Tony飞快的说道。“其余的复仇者们，出发。麻利儿的！”

说着，他就以最快的速度把其他人赶出了大厦。

Bucky和Steve则根本啥都没注意到。


	7. 大结局

Wallace太太缓慢的呷饮了一口香槟，然后心满意足的看着周围的一切。

实话实说，这可算得上是她策划过的最牛逼的婚礼了。

从容光焕发的新娘到完美无缺的象牙白婚纱。

从泪眼婆娑的新郎到他剪裁合体的礼服。

再到那些出双入对，喜笑颜开的宾客，

还有那对在婚礼棚帐外的海滩上自顾自跳舞的情侣…

_…等等。_

她不记得给这两位送过 _“完美浅紫”_ 色的喜帖啊。

这两只高壮帅到底是从哪儿爬出来的？

不过对于Bucky和Steve来说，Wallace太太的鸡婆根本就不是事儿。

因为从头至尾，他们如今已成实物的眼中和心中始终只被一个人占据：

那就是他们彼此。

“下周就要出第一次任务了，兴奋否，美国队长先生？”两人并肩而立，随着那首两人共同的情歌慢舞时Bucky问自己的爱人。

Steve嗤笑着开口：“知道吗，我都等不及想看你驰骋疆场的英姿了呢，冬日战士大人。”

被Steve叫他的复仇者代号，引得Bucky浑身发热，性致勃勃。

“我觉得婚礼啥的都超赞， _但是_ ，你介不介意咱们提前退场，去检验一下咱们酒店房间的床铺有没有Tony给咱家添置的那张床结实耐用捏？”他坏笑着问。

“宝儿，咱俩可真是太有默契了。但走之前…”说到这儿，Steve实现了他最后的一个梦想，那就是伴着他最爱的华尔兹舞曲给了他的至爱一个大大的窝腰。

这同时也实现了Bucky的一个梦想，那就是在漫天炫丽的花火中，深情的亲吻他真实存在的今生至爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈！有情的两只终成眷属了！谢谢大伙儿！我先滚去睡觉了...


End file.
